Por ti
by linnetask
Summary: Capable consuela a Nux, pero ese sentimiento maternal se convertira en algo más, aunque sea por un momento. CapablexNux, One-shot.


**Hola que tal, aprovecho que la inspiración me pegó y dado que no hay casi nada escrito en español de esta increíble película y menos aún de esta tierna pareja, dejo este one-shot que va dedicado de todo corazón a mi hermana que me insistió a terminarlo aun cuando tengo un longfic en progreso y una tonelada de tarea.**

 **Bueno, solo queda decir que Mad Max Fury Road no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

 **Les recomiendo la canción de Iris de Goo Goo Dolls que me inspiro mucho.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

Capable necesitaba aquel tiempo a solas, amaba a sus hermanas pero quería pensar a solas, miraba aquella horrible arena rojiza que cubría lo que quedaba de un mundo.

Recordó aquel fatídico día en que los hombres de Immortan Joe la arrancaron de su madre, apenas tenía 12 años, "Es bonita" dijo uno "Esta completa" dijo el otro. No puso mucha resistencia ya que él siempre obtenía lo que quería.

La limpiaron, la perfumaron, la peinaron y finalmente le pusieron un calzón de castidad. La confinaron con otras chicas igual de jóvenes, igual de hermosas y lo más importante: Completas, Immortan Joe no las tocó en los siguientes tres años Hay que dejarlas madurar decía a la anciana que las cuidaba. Capable siempre pensaba en la canción que su madre le cantaba cuando era niña, repetía la letra una y otra vez mientras él estaba sobre ella con su purulento cuerpo.

Un ruido a su lado rompió sus ensoñaciones, ahí acostado y temblando se encontraba el Warboy que había estado encadenado al hombre que ahora las acompañaba.

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó ella ligeramente a la defensiva, no era como si él se viera muy intimidante pero no pasaba nada con ser precavida.

-Él me abandonó- dijo el pálido joven- Lo intente, pero no puedo ir allá, he intentado ir al Valhala tres veces, y las tres he fallado.

Capable no dijo nada, recostó al lado de aquel flacucho ser, observo sus ojos llorosos, las cicatrices rosadas y la boca plateada. Intento consolarlo silenciosamente, mientras pensaba en su único hijo que había llegado a término.

270 días lo llevó en el vientre y solo vivió tres, no había sido el hijo perfecto que Immortan Joe esperaba, él se jactaba que aquel iba a ser el elegido, pero su hijo no había sido el elegido, nació ciego, con los dedos de las manos como si fueran tenazas y el labio leporino. Capable le había amado desde el momento en que lo vio.

"No vivirá mucho" dijo con sorna aquel carnicero que hacía de médico. Entonces Immortan Joe le dio la espalda a la pelirroja. "Déjame nombrarlo" rogó la joven, aquella sería la única petición que haría a aquel hombre que tanto odiaba. Immortan Joe se sintió alagado y con unos ojos arrogantes miro a la madre arrodillada y asintió como si dejar que una mujer nombrara a su hijo moribundo fuera un derecho que solo él podía otorgar.

Lo nombró Neul, por el color de sus ojos, que se asemejaban a las nubes que rara vez se miraban en el azul cielo, ella las había visto algunas veces antes de su encierro. No lloro cuando la anciana le dijo que ya no respiraba, tampoco lo hizo cuando él entro y se llevó el cadáver de su hijo. Una vez prisioneras de nuevo Cabaple se dejó caer en el piso y lloró desconsoladamente, como no lo había hecho nunca, sus hermanas la abrazaron y decían cosas dulces. Capable no volvió a parir, todos se salían de su vientre antes de cumplir los tres meses.

Escucho al joven hablar, decirle cosas que él había creído normales toda su vida.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Cuestionó la pelirroja.

-Nux- contestó el joven.

Capable simplemente se quedó ahí para consolar a un hijo sin madre, ella que era una madre sin hijo.

* * *

Nux comenzaba a sentir algo extraño en la boca del estómago, la pelirroja dormitaba sobre su hombro, sentía el femino sudor que cubría la piel de la muchacha haciendo contacto con el propio. Nunca hubiera creído que ellos lo aceptarían, ni que la pelirroja se sintiera tan a gusto con él, un warboy que solo había hecho estupideces en aquel apocalíptico mundo.

Ella era tan pura, tan hermosa y cariñosa, aquel cabello rojo le daba ese toque de valentía que ella había demostrado. Miró como un insecto subía el níveo brazo de la muchacha y lo tomo con un dedo, lo dejo corretear un poco y luego se lo comió.

Mientras sentía el amargo contenido del insecto en su boca, se dio cuenta que aquella era la única sensación que su boca había tenido, todo era amargo, la comida, el agua, el aerosol plateado que lo llevaría al Valhala.

Se preguntó que otros sabores existirían, y si él algún día podría descubrirlos. Se recargo y dejo que el sopor del desierto lo sumergiera en un sueño oscuro y pesado.

* * *

Capable se acurruco más al fibroso cuerpo de Nux, en la noche el desierto se volvía frio y más ahí frente al desierto de sal, sintió como los vellos de la nuca y los brazos se le erizaban y se cuestionó si era por el clima o por sentir la tibia respiración del warboy en su persona. Cerró los ojos, giró un poco la cabeza y se encontró con el hueco del cuello del joven, sintió las cicatrices en la mejilla y no pudo reprimir el deseo de besar esas feas marcas, quería curarlas con aquel beso, que él olvidara su tortuoso pasado.

Nux contuvo la respiración al sentir los labios de la pelirroja sobre su piel descubierta, podía percibir la tibieza de su aliento y las sensaciones en su estómago se incrementaron.

Capable sintió como él se ponía rígido y detuvo sus caricias, lo miro con timidez y completamente sonrojada, el parecía sorprendido, no había nunca sentido algo por el estilo, en su vida todo había sido crecer para morir defendiendo a Immortan Joe. Pero aquel roce dulce de la pelirroja le había quemado por dentro.

-Nux- Dijo ella con voz ligeramente rasposa. -¿Quieres ver que en el mundo hay mucho más que dolor?

El no dijo nada, sintió a la chica ponerse a su altura, podía ver los ojos claros de Capable reflejar la luz de la luna. La observo acercarse y posar sus labios en los propios, podía sentir su respiración y entonces percibió la lengua de la pelirroja en sus resecos labios, abrió la boca por inercia y sintió como la muchacha entraba en su cavidad, se relajó y disfruto de esa sensación.

El contacto duró solo unos segundos pero a ambos les pareció una eternidad, algo se había alojado en su pecho, algo les había dejado peso en el corazón. La pelirroja lo abrazo.

-Dejame quererte Nux- le susurró en el oído y quiéreme también.

Él la rodeo por la cintura.

-Te quiero- respondió el warboy y volvieron a fundirse en un beso.

* * *

Todo se había descontrolado, Furiosa estaba herida, no había rastro del loco y Cheddo parecía haberles traicionado. Miró a la mujer que yacía muerta en el asiento del copiloto y a Dag aferrarse a ella para que no se la llevaran, Nux estaba manejando y Capable tenía un presentimiento. Uno muy malo.

Vio como el loco peleaba con Rictus al igual que otras madres, Cheddo ayudaba a Furiosa. Todo se volvió un caos.

Cheddo dio el aviso de que Immortan Joe había muerto y que subieran al vehículo que le había pertenecido. Dag saltó llevándose las semillas de la anciana. Era el turno de Capable.

-Ve- dijo Nux- Cuando cruces, dejaré el acelerador presionado y te sigo.

No quería dejarle, la duda estaba pintada en su rostro. Quería besarle pero no era el momento apropiado, le quedaba la esperanza de que todo saliera como planeaba, pero ese peso en la boca del estómago le daba mal augurio.

Salió de la cabina después de darle una última mirada a Nux, con miedo y con anhelo. Estaba a punto de cruzar cuando vio como Rictus iba tras ella, logro saltar gracias a Nux que había metido reversa haciendo tambalear al vástago de Joe.

"Por favor no" rogó en silencio cuando vio como Rictus arrancaba uno de los motores del camión y como el warboy solo contemplaba una salida. Sacrificarse.

"Salta" sus labios se movieron pero ni un sonido salió de su garganta. "Por favor salta"

Estiro la mano como si pudiera alcanzarlo, como si pudiera salvarlo.

"Te quiero" supo que aquel nudo en su garganta no le permitiría hablar o gritar, pero no impedía que moviera sus labios "Te quiero" repitió.

La miraba fijamente y él parecía rezar. Pasaron el arco comprendió que lo había perdido para siempre. Solo pudo observar el fuego.

Lo demás ya no importaba. "¡Oh! Le hubiera besado una última vez".

* * *

Todo parecía tranquilo. La tiranía había terminado hacía dos años.

Capable miraba por la ventana intentando conseguir fuerzas para seguir adelante. No había llorado la muerte de Nux, no había hablado con nadie como aquello le había destrozado lo que le quedaba de espíritu. Trabajaba duro para dormir sin soñar, pero aquel sobreesfuerzo la había hecho enfermarse y ahora se encontraba reposando por orden de Furiosa y de sus hermanas.

Recargo la cabeza en el alfeizar de la ventana y contemplo la luna, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero aquel sueño no lo olvidaría jamás.

 _Nux se encontraba montado en la motocicleta que le habían proporcionado las vuvalini, le daba la espalda y ella se acercó, se sorprendió al ver a un Nux sin cicatrices en el cuerpo, este sostenía algo en los brazos._

 _Capable observó más de cerca dándose cuenta que Nux acunaba Neul. Cubrió su boca con una mano y entonces Nux la miró a los ojos._

 _-Vive por nosotros- Dijo -Encontré al Valhala cuando te conocí, salvarte es lo único que valió la pena._

 _Lo besó y beso la frente de su hijo. Las lágrimas brotaron y la hicieron despertar._

Viviría, Núx no moriría en vano.

* * *

Una semana después Capable se dirigía a los cultivos cuando se topó con una escena trágica, uno de los pequeños que habían sido criados para ser warboy se encontraba siendo atacado por dos de sus compañeros.

-Eres un mentiroso- gritaba uno de los abusadores

-Ladrón- gritaba el otro propinándole golpes.

-Hey ustedes dos- Llamó su atención la pelirroja - Déjenlo en paz, esas no son maneras de arreglar las cosas.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron quietos.

-Me robó mi hogaza de pan- Acusó el que parecía mayor.

-No es verdad- se defendió el pequeño agredido.

-Mentiroso

-Bueno si te robaron el pan debes decirle a alguna de las nanas y no tomar justicia por tu cuenta, ten- Capable le dio al acusador un bollo que ella llevaba para comer después. -Pero si veo que vuelven a golpear a otro chico les diré a sus nanas que no les den de comer en dos días.

Ambos agresores asintieron y se fueron de ahí. El pequeño aún seguía hecho un ovillo en el piso. Tenía los ojos negros y le miraba asustado.

-Yo no lo robé -Se quejó y comenzó a llorar, aquel chico no debía de sobrepasar los ocho años.

-Te creo -Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Spem - Respondió el muchacho

-Me acompañarías Spem- Dijo y le tendió una mano al niño

Tomados de la mano se fueron a los campos de cultivo, Capable no sabía que había encontrado una razón para vivir en aquel pequeño.

* * *

 **Bien, como pueden ver, es más en cómo se afianzo la relación entre ambos, con un toque romántico.**

 **Obviamente sigue el canon de la película y mi querido Nux fallece aquí también quize dejar la posibilidad de que Capable adoptara a un niño, para que no se quedara tan desamparada.**

 **El significado de Neul es nube en gaélico, me gusto más así que en inglés o en danés.**

 **Spem quiere decir esperanza en latín.**

 **La imagen pertenece a maXKennedy de Deviantart.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Con cariño**

 **Linnetask**


End file.
